Drinking your sorrow away
by DeathofME18
Summary: Ino is depressed and wants to get drunk for the night, see who else she finds in the dumps and how they resolve their pain and sorrow....InoXNaruto...LEMON! MAJOR! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! LEMON!


**I hate people deleted my fucking name and stuff for reasons beyond me...ass holes!! **

**So please enjoy this oneshot for Naruto and Ino, this one got a hell of a lot of reviews on so hopefully it will get some on here too...enjoy...**

**I don't own Naruto….but either do you…Muhahahahahhaha…cough damn throat…**

**Drinking your sorrow away**

Ino walked down the street by herself. She was so very upset. Though it had already been three years and the fight with Orochimaru was over, Sasuke still didn't come back. He chose to stay as a missing nin and go after his brother. He left his team and her. But it didn't really matter there was never a day he looked at her. He flat out ignored her when they were in Iruka-sensei's class, then Sakura got to be on his team adding on to her pain of knowing she'll never get to be with him. Then after the chunnin exams he left to Orochimaru, it really tore her up inside. Sakura seemed to get over his betray pretty good considering she had the loving, yet still creepy eyebrows boy friend, Lee. Ino was truly happy for her renewed best friend, but it still hurt to see her happy and not herself.

Chouji found a girl for himself; she seemed to really like them big because she was already planning on marrying him. Shikamaru had Temari who was seriously considering moving here or in some way make Shikamaru move to Suna, Ino didn't know. Then Tenten had Neji who showed his love to her every night. Ino really did hate living next to their apartment. Then Hinata had Kiba, she long ago gave up on Naruto when he seemed to never notice her and found that Kiba was just as good if not better for her tastes. Ino then thought about Naruto, he must be just as heart broken seeing as Sakura his long time crush fell for bushy brow boy, and then learning that Hinata liked him only to know that she now happily dated Kiba. _'He must know exactly how I'm feeling…but it doesn't matter, I don't even get along with him plus he's so annoying and no one has any idea where he is anyways…'_

After Naruto found out about it all, he was never really around any more. If you were quick enough you might be able to catch him training or eating ramen, but he was never his happy self. Sakura had tried everything she could think of to get the depressed fox boy to be happy again, but nothing worked. He was never really the same since. But it was exactly the same for Ino, she always looked gloomy. She never yelled at her teammates or try to pry into their love lives. She didn't even gossip anymore. Anyone could say she was having a terrible time just like Naruto. Ino looked up to the moon, it was at least 10 at night and she didn't feel like heading to her apartment just to hear sounds that left nothing to the imagination. She walked until a bar came into view, the only thing that she could think was drinking. She was 17 now and very close to be of age and she had a fake I.D to get in. She shrugged. _'Got nothing better to do…'_

With that thought Ino entered the bar flashing her I.D to the man at the front who allowed her in. She faked a smile to him and headed to the counter where she sat on a stool. The bartender smiled at her.

"What will it be girly?" Ino gave a disgusted look when the word 'girly' passed from his mouth to her ears. She then grunted out.

"Just a bottle of sake will do." He nodded before heading off to the back. Ino sighed and glared that the counter. The paint was peeling away showing off the wood. She turned to look around and see who else was there. There were a few men playing pool, a group of old men playing cards and basically nothing else. Ino turned back when the bartender handed her the sake bottle. She nodded to him and paid for the bottle before looking around the bar again. She popped the top off and took a deep sip of it. Her throat burned as the liquid raced down it. Though at first it was very unpleasant after a third sip she felt fine and it started to taste very good.

Ino turned to see another man about three stools down from herself. She looked at him carefully. He didn't look much older than herself, if not the same age. It then connected into her mind when she recognized the spiky blond hair and whiskers on cheeks that it was none other than Naruto himself. She smiled awkwardly before scooting down till she was sitting beside him. He seemed pretty obvious to everything else around him. His drink of choice was hard core vodka. She had once tried it alone with out mixing it and found that it was worse than sake. It made her want to puke, but then again she wasn't that much of a strong drinker. After about a minute of staring at the boy she decided it was time to make her presence noticed.

Ino tapped on his shoulder lightly before speaking.

"Hey Naruto! Where have you been for the last…week?" Ino watched as he turned to her with a goofy smile. He seemed pretty happy, but it must have been the vodka seeing as the bottle was half empty of its liquid. Ino turned her gaze to the boy beside her, he just sat there smiling until it hit him who she was.

"Oh Ino! I didn't know you were here! Aren't you underage!?" Ino clasped his mouth shut with her free hand and looked around to see if anyone heard. She eyed the bartender who was busy talking to an old man. She sighed before turning back to Naruto who still had his grin on his face even after she removed her hand.

"Could you be any louder? Jeez Naruto, need I remind you that you too are underage." Naruto thought about it before laughing like it was a joke. He then scratched his head with a sheepish grin upon his lips.

"Sorry Ino, I kind of forgot. Guess I've been drinking too much for my own good huh." She shook her head before taking a swag of her sake. Naruto eyed it before taking a long drink of his vodka. Ino grimaced at the liquid.

"How can you drink it alone? Does it make you sick to your stomach?" Naruto shined another grin her way, which Ino was starting to feel herself actually liking it.

"Nah, I think it taste great! It really helps my depression as Sakura says." Naruto then looked down in a sudden sadness only to grin a minute after. Ino shook her head, but didn't protest. She too was depressed and just drowning her sorrows with alcohol as himself. Naruto then turned his direction to Ino. He looked at her sake again before speaking his question.

"Uh Ino, why are you here? I never expected you to be a drinker?" Ino laughed lightly, either it was the sake taking affect or she thought he looked too adorable with his confused look. She was really hoping it was the sake.

"Well your not the only one who's depressed! I mean the one man I'll ever love left again, and I never got to see him either! Maybe I was meant to be alone." Ino said looking down with a sad look in her eyes. Naruto shook his head before grabbing the table being as he shook a little too hard for his drunken brain.

"No you wrong Ino, if anyone was meant alone it would be me." Ino turned to look him in the eyes. He held a sad smile and absolutely no hope within his eyes. She felt a pang go through out her body when she saw this. He then continued.

"I mean look at me! No one liked me when we were younger, and I pulled so many pranks that everyone in the village hated me! I was made fun of for me dream and then the girl I loved the most went for someone like…Lee." Naruto gave a disgusted look when he mentioned Lee's name. He did like Lee, but he was very jealous that he took Sakura away from him. Ino placed her hand on his shoulder than took a deep drink of her sake before saying something.

"Naruto-No!" Naruto cut her off with his loud voice. He pulled out of her grasp and glared at her. "Don't say I'm wrong! Everyone hated me Ino! Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and even you hated me! So don't lie to me!" Ino felt that same pang go through her body, she shut her hands as a strange tingle ran through them. And it didn't feel good either. Ino finally got her voice together.

"Naruto, that maybe true. But there's a key word in the sentence, 'hated' in past-tense meaning we use too. I don't hate you now Naruto. I don't think I could ever really hate you Naruto." Naruto blinked before staring at her. He didn't know if he believed that she was telling the truth or not, but right now it felt good to hear something like that be said to him. Especially by someone would use to hate his guts. Ino smiled lightly and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder again. This time he didn't pull away, but instead placed his right hand on hers. Ino blushed at the gesture, but didn't pull away her hand. Naruto grinned happily and leaned closer to her.

Ino didn't know if she should pull away or move closer. Her rational mind was loosing to the sake she had been consuming and Naruto's face was getting ever so closer to hers. Ino could only think one thing, I hope this is good. And she started to bring her face to meet his. Their lips were just a second from meaning.

"Hey you two! Were closing so head on out!" The bartender yelled as she was cleaning up the counter. Ino pulled away as Naruto did. Her face held a blush as his did. They both got up as the same time grabbing their bottles and walked out of the bar. Ino didn't know what to think, if that bartender didn't interrupt that she would have kissed Naruto. He was so close she could smell the alcohol in his breath. She tried to ignore him, but Naruto grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to see him. He gave her a cheesy grin.

"Er…sorry Ino, I didn't know what came over me. That was really stu-." Naruto never finished his sentence for Ino covered his mouth with hers. He stumbled back a bit before realizing that Ino was kissing him. He dropped his vodka bottle and allowed his hands to grip her waist. Ino moaned in his mouth as she smashed their lips together. She really didn't know what the hell got into her, but she wasn't regretting it. Ino pulled his collar as she tried to lead him to her apartment. She long ago dropped her sake bottle which shattered like his vodka did. Ino moved her mouth upon Naruto's as he deepen the kiss while she walked backwards; leading him to her apartment. Naruto apparently got the message for he lifted her up where her legs wrapped tightly around his waist her neither regions rubbing against his shaft that stiffen more with contact.

Naruto groaned as he quickly ran to her apartment, his lips never leaving hers. Ino moaned in his mouth; opening it and allowing his tongue to explore. He ran his tongue against her walls before rubbing it slowly against her tongue. They both moaned rather loudly as he repeated it over and over. By the time Naruto was thinking right, he had made it to her apartment and was quickly going up the stairs. Ino mumbled her room number before letting her lips glide down his jaw to his neck. She nipped at it before sucking slowly causing Naruto to moan out as he quickly headed to her room. She then rubbed herself against him making Naruto groan and bite down on her shoulder. Ino let out a scream and held on tightly to Naruto as he released her shoulder; licking the now sore stop. Ino then let her legs off to the ground, she turned around to insert the key and head on to bed.

Hoping she would disturb her neighbors. She grinned and the key turned and the door the flung open. Naruto spun her around and pulled her to him. His lips attacked hers as he closed the door loudly before heading to her bedroom. Ino almost tripped over the couch table, but Naruto caught her before she touched the ground. He pulled her to him and smashed his lips to hers again, bruising her lips with his. She moaned loudly and rubbed his stiffen erection. She laughed lightly feeling how hard he was. She really didn't have any idea why she was even doing this, but for some reason she knew Naruto needed it and so did she. Naruto finally found her bed and pushed her on it. She smiled up to him and within that very second he was on top of her. Ino kissed him passionately on his lips making him grunt and deepen it. Her head was spinning and they haven't even gotten to the best part yet.

Naruto moved to her neck, covering it with butterfly kisses. He then licked up her neck sending a shiver down her spine. He smirked to her and bit gently on her neck, she moaned his name her hands running through his spiky blond roots. Naruto sat up pulling Ino with him. He then pulled at her shirt where he finally lifted it off her head and on the floor. He smiled and peeled away her bra revealing her breast to his hungry gaze. Naruto softly kissed her on the lips before pulling a perk nipple into his mouth. Ino moaned lightly as his tongue swirled around her harden nipple and a small nip. His other hand pinched at her neglected nipple, rubbing it between his index finger and thumb. Ino rolled her head back yelling out from all the pleasure. He then switched nipples giving the other the same treatment. Ino pushed up her hips making them have contact with his shaft. He groaned, but stayed where he was.

She smiled and tugged at his jacket wanting it off. Naruto left her breast to allow her to pull off his jacket then shirt. Her hands roamed over the hard planes of his chest. There weren't almost any scars on his muscled chest. It was prefect. Ino licked her tongue from his navel up over a nipple pass his neck to his lips. Naruto rubbed his hard chest against her soft breast. Ino moaned as well as he did. The feeling was different and new. His hands moved down her sides grabbing the hem of her skirt. He gave a tug waiting for her to respond. She bucked up her hips giving him her answer. Naruto quickly pulled away her skirt leaving her in blue panties. He laid his lips on her ribs before slowly dragging his tongue and lips to her navel where he dipped his tongue into it causing Ino to squirm underneath him. He loved the reaction. Naruto then moved down to her panties, but didn't touch them. His lips passed her underwear to her thighs where he planted a kiss on the inside of both thighs spreading them wide.

He lifted her legs and grabbed the hem of her underwear quickly pulling it free from her long legs and to the ground with the rest of her clothing. Naruto took a good look at her neither regions smiling up to Ino who was slightly blushing. She never really got this far with a guy before. Yes she had kissed, but she was always waiting for Sasuke. Yet it seemed like he would never get a chance, because she rather have Naruto than him. His lips descended upon her. His tongue came out running up and down her opening. It was already wet and it made his ego grow big knowing he was the one that caused her to do that. His fingers moved to her bundle of nerves tugging at it lightly and rubbing it. Ino moaned louder saying his name and squirming restlessly under him. He brought his lips to her clit, kissing it before rubbing his tongue to it. Ino's voice was becoming louder and more high pitched.

He smiled before moving down to her opening again, letting his tongue slide in. He let his tongue feel along the walls of her pussy. Swirling around in circles and back and forth. Ino screamed loudly pulling at his hair. This was all new to her and it felt wonderful. She had this strange feeling in her stomach and lower, it felt like she was going to pee herself, but she knew that wasn't it. Before she could really ponder it, she felt herself climax. Realizing that was what she was feeling. Her voice echoed in the room and to the others most lightly. Her juices spilled out quickly, but Naruto was quicker. He got every last bit in his mouth, savoring the taste of her. Ino was flushed in the face, and her body was slightly sweaty. Naruto moved from her and got on top. He smiled down at her with his big, Uzumaki grin.

Ino returned it, she was feeling great and it was all because of him. She really wanted to return the favor. Ino sat up pushing Naruto on his knees. He raised an eyebrow towards her, but Ino didn't say a word except trying to pull off his pants. Naruto got the message and pulled it off where she quickly pulled his boxers with it. And there she saw his stiffen erection. She looked up into Naruto's eyes and back down. Her hands grabbed it gently where she rubbed up and down it slowly. Naruto sighed happily and moaned lightly. Ino smirked up at him.

"Time for you to be calling out my name." Ino said before allowing the tip of his shaft enter her moist mouth. Naruto grunted and moaned out her name. It sent chills down her back, as she licked the head. Her hands pumping up and down his shaft. Naruto groaned loudly and pulled her hair out. It spilled down her back and into his hands. He tucked his hands deep with in them as he moaned her name again when she sucked really hard at the tip. This was definitely new to him as well. He felt like he was on cloud 9. It was fantastic and even better knowing it was Ino doing it. Her sped started to change going fast up and down, up and down. His mind was spinning out of control and he felt himself coming fast. He quickly pulled away from Ino before he climaxed, making her disappointed. Instead of saying words he used actions.

Pushing her onto her back and leaning over her. He smiled when she seemed to get what was to happen next. Naruto set his shaft on her opening and looked up at her face.

"It's your first time right?" Ino nodded as her hands roamed his chest again. He sighed happily at the feeling before looking her back into her eyes. "This is your last chance to tell me to stop, I don't think I can after." Ino nodded with a smile.

"I want this Naruto…I want you." With that said he slowly pushed himself into her opening. His shaft pushing through the tightness of her inner body. He grunted before feeling resistance. He sighed and looked at Ino; she seemed to be holding her breath waiting for his next move. Naruto moved down and kissed her softly as he shattered her innocence, making her, his. Ino shouted inside his mouth, but there weren't any more sounds. He stayed still, no movement came from either of them. Naruto wiped away her tears and kissed her before pulling away. Though her cheeks were wet, she seemed happy to be free from her virginity. Ino then after a minute bucked up her hips giving them both sweet contact. Naruto smiled down at her before pulling almost out of her before pushing deeply in.

They both moaned at the strange sensation running through their bodies as Naruto repeated his action. Pulling out and pushing back in. Ino felt her body shake as their speed seemed to heighten. Naruto was panting above her, pushing in and out repeatedly. Ino finally got her sense together enough to join him. They both smashed their hips together causing more pleasure to flow through both their bodies. Ino shouted out his name as he quicken the speed even more. She helped him by lifting her body and pushing against him just as hard. Their bodies hitting each other sweat dripping from their bodies. Ino now knew why Tenten would not stop talking about her sex life with Neji, it felt like heaven. But she knew it was better, because she was sharing it with Naruto.

He moved faster above her. He could feel himself come and feeling her walls close in on his shaft told him she was close to coming again as well. Ino felt her walls close around him and she shouted out his name as another climax ran through her body, but she kept at it till Naruto shouted out her name and fell on top of her. Ino didn't seem to mind the wait on her body, it felt comforting. After a minute of just laying there Naruto moved off her and on to the side of her. He pulled Ino into his arms wrapping them securely around her waist. He lightly kissed her neck before cuddling up to her. Ino smiled and rubbed her hand on his. Naruto was almost asleep before he spoke.

"Ino." She cocked her head looking at him.

"Yeah?" Naruto smiled before opening his eyes showing his bright blue eyes. She could see true happiness in them.

"I think I'm in love with you…" He mumbled before closing them and falling asleep. Ino stared at him for a couple of seconds before responding back.

"Ya know Naruto; I think I'm in love with you too…" She then fell asleep in his arms. The night came out just prefect….

Three days later Ino was talking to Tenten, she was yet again talking about her sex life with Neji. She then smiled evilly to Ino.

"So Ino, what was up with all the noises coming from your room three days ago? Does Ino have herself a man?" Ino smirked and winked at her.

"Oh I just must tell you my new sex life." Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"With who?" Ino smiled happily as two arms circled around her body.

"With Naruto of course." Tenten looked shocked as she watched Naruto lean his head on her shoulder smiling to Tenten as Ino was. Yes, that night was prefect. Ino thought. They really did need to drink their sorrow away more often….

**Okay!! That was my oneshot!! I hope it was good…I think that would be a great way for them to hook up…wouldn't it!! I think this is a cute couple, so don't be hating!! Just review…hehehe..thanks…check ya later**

**Emo Gurl**


End file.
